Morning Glories 17
Synopsis Flashback Three Years Ago: Jade Ellsworth is picked up by her mother after a soccer game. In the car, Jade's mother gets distracted while they speak, and they get in a head-on collision with another vehicle. Jade only suffers some minor injuries, but her mother is thrown through the windshield and is killed. One Year Ago: Jimmy Ellsworth arrives at the sheriff's office to pick up Jade, who is being held after she was caught setting a fire. He takes her to a diner, where he tries to connect with his sister, who has been acting out since their mother died. He claims they need to stick together if they are going to still be a family, but Jade sees something outside and runs to the door. She sees her mother standing across the road, but after a truck drives by, she is gone. Jimmy follows her outside, and Jade asks if he saw her. Now In The Cave, Jade and Ike wait up top, above Casey Blevins and Lara Hodge. Ike iterates the absurdity of Hodge's plan for Ike and Jade to simply sit and watch while she and Casey disappear. Jade remains hopeful, and Ike taunts her dedication to Casey, who he believes to have only attempted to rescue Jade to send a message of defiance to the faculty. When he mocks her newfound value of life so recently after her suicide attempt, Jade reveals to him her behavior was influenced by memories of things that have not happened yet. They talk about what they believe to be the purpose of the school, God, and what the faculty wants with them. Jade makes Ike pray with her, during which Casey and Hodge disappear. Jade asks Ike what he needed help with when he approached Casey earlier. He is reluctant to share, not realizing he is still holding Jade's hand. He relents, and tells Jade about his father. Unknown At an unspecified time, Dr. Ellsworth is discussing arrangements with Alicia Wyatt, when Dr. Ellsworth suddenly becomes sick. When Alicia offers to get her anything, Ellsworth replies that they need to hurry. Characters Featured Characters *The Glories **Jade Ellsworth **Ike **Casey Blevins Supporting Characters *Abraham *Jade's Mother *Jimmy Ellsworth *Alicia Wyatt *Reginald Gribbs Continuity *The actions and lines spoken by Jade's mother in the car crash scene are the same as in Jade's dream in Morning Glories 10. *The office that Dr. Ellsworth and Alicia are in appears to be a rundown (presumably future) version of Hodge's office: the cabinet, desk, door, and loudspeaker are in the same relative places and the chairs appear identical. The school hallway can also be seen through Ellsworth's open door. Cultural References See also: Cultural References *Ike compares the cave to a "Burning maninstallation. *Ike compares Jade to Virginia Woolf. *After Jade says he "wouldn't understand", Ike fires back that he's not very up on his Meyer. *Ike references the movie Vanilla Sky when Jade asks if he believes in God. *The truck that drives past Jade's mother outside the diner partially reads: Pork Chop Express. This is the name of the truck in Big Trouble in Little China. Questions Unanswered Questions Answered Questions External links * Morning Glories Study Hall #17 at Multiversity Comics * Morning Glories #17 (Digital Comics) at Imagecomics.com Category:Issue Category:Ike/Appearances Category:Casey Blevins/Appearances Category:Lara Hodge/Appearances Category:Alicia Wyatt/Appearances Category:Abraham/Appearances Category:David/Appearances Category:Jade's Mother/Appearances Category:Hodge's Office/Appearances Category:Reginald Gribbs/Appearances Category:Jade Ellsworth/Appearances Category:Jimmy Ellsworth/Appearances